1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of saddles and taps for irrigation pipes.
2. Discussion of the Background
Lawn and similar irrigation systems commonly use flexible main pipes of plastics such as polyethylene. Such flexible main pipes can then be easily tapped along their lengths to create branch lines leading to sprinkler heads and other attachments. Self-tapping arrangements are very popular in this regard wherein a saddle is typically mounted on the pipe and a tap is advanced relative to the saddle to pierce the pipe. The tap remains in place on the saddle and the sprinkler head or other attachment is then connected to it.
Current self-tapping arrangements commonly have relatively complicated saddles with hinged or pivoted pieces that must be positioned about the pipe and then secured together. Still other saddles have pieces that must be axially slid relative to each other into engagement. Such hinged and sliding engagements in certain circumstances may be cumbersome to accomplish in the field and may be prone to coming undone.
Several self-tapping arrangements also have structures for locking the tap in place on the saddle once the pipe is pierced. These are desirable because the tap will then not be unscrewed from the saddle when the sprinkler head or other attachment is rotatably adjusted or replaced. In particular, sprinkler heads are normally screwed into tight engagement with the tap or a nipple on the tap and subsequently aimed as desired to an area of the lawn. However, if the sprinkler head later needs adjustment and is rotated to do so, such rotation may also undesirably rotate and loosen the tap from the saddle if the tap is not locked in place. If the head or other attachment needs to be totally removed to be cleaned or replaced and is unscrewed to do so, it can similarly loosen and completely remove the tap with it. Consequently, it is desirable to be able to lock the tap in place on the saddle. Unfortunately, known arrangements that currently lock the tap in place on the saddle are not releasable. Therefore, if the situation arises that it is necessary or desirable to remove the tap to replace or clean it, the locking mechanism must be physically broken or otherwise destroyed to do so and the tap and saddle cannot be reused.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a resilient, one-piece saddle is provided that can be easily snapped on the pipe. A tap is also provided that can be releasably locked on the saddle so the saddle and tap can be removed and reused as desired. Other desirable features are additionally included in the saddle and tap arrangement of the present invention.